


Costume

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: When Adrien put on his cosplay, he wasn't expecting his girlfriends to drop by.





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I wish you would write a fic where Adrien gets caught cosplaying Ladybug

“So… um…” Adrien said, yo-yo hanging down limply, its string tangled. “There’s… not really a good explanation for this, is there.”

“Nope,” Alya said. She leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed. “Don’t get me wrong, babe, it’s sexy as hell and I’m sure Marinette’ll be flattered—”

“What’s this about me being flattered?”

Alya and Adrien turned to see Ladybug, hanging upside down outside Adrien’s window, smile on her face. Adrien shrieked, trying to hide his head behind his hands—

Which only attracted Ladybug’s attention, and she turned bright right at the sight of her partner and boyfriend dressed in skintight red spandex. “Minou?” she whimpered, trying not to bite her lip.

Alya glanced back and forth between them, grinning. “I won’t lie,” she said. “I’ve had a few dreams that started like this.”


End file.
